Friends
by sidboy
Summary: Simon has been weird for a month without any reason. He got away from the chipette he kissed. The only clue known is he made a new chipmunk friend called Wilson. Jeanette will have only one chance to find out why. CGI-based. Please review! Chapters were fixed, please read again!
1. The Mistery

**Hello, dear readers. This is my new story about some stuff that happened to me last year. I don't know how many chapters will be.**

* * *

"Jeanette, can I talk to you in my room?" Dave call Jeanette. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were at the TV room watching TV, late at night.

"Sure, I am coming!" She answered, with a small smile on her face.

Dave and Jeanette sat on the bed to talk.

"I need you to do a favor for me." Dave starts to talk, calmly. "Remember that I will take your sisters, Alvin and Theodore to the new shopping mall tomorrow?"

"Yes, I remember..." She said, with a bit sadness. She knew what he would probably ask for.

"Simon didn't want to come with us." Dave said.

"I know that..." She replied.

"Did he told you why?" Dave asked even knowing the answer.

"No." She responds.

"Do you know why he has been so weird during this month?" Dave asked again.

"I don't know…, he does not talk to me anymore..., only when I go talk to him..." She dropped a tear. That was really painful to her.

"I want you to find out." Dave said calmly. "The only clue I have about it is that the last month he made a new chipmunk friend called Wilson and he is very supportive of him."

"How am I supposed to do that? He has been avoiding me for a month…" She said, a bit sad.

"Tomorrow you will have the chance to stay alone with him during all day." Dave replied.

"And the new shopping mall?" She asked because she really wanted to go.

"Don't worry about it, we will buy some clothes to you." Dave said. "I need my son back, he only talks with when I go talk to him…" He dropped a tear too. Jeanette couldn't hold her self and climbed on his shoulder.

"I will give my best..." She said after the hug

"Thank you, Jeanette." Dave replied. After that he hugged her. "I am counting on you." Dave said looking at her. "I will put the others to sleep. Don't worry about your sisters, I will them you won't go."

"All right, Dave." She replied leaving Dave's room.

 _"_ _I can't lie to myself. I really want to know what happened. We used to talk for hours about everything, and now he is becoming a stranger. Now I will have a chance to get him back. I will make it worth. I will be brave and will talk to him. He has been very weird for 1 month now. That is really painful for me, I miss our moments together. That will be so odd to talk to him after this month. I have to do it, Dave is counting on me. He wants his son back, I want him back. He was only the one who made me feel especial._ _I still remember our first kiss._ _However I refused his request to be his girlfriend at that time because I was afraid._ _I can't lie anymore. I love him."_ Jeanette's last thoughts on her before sleeping.

Tomorrow Jeanette will make that conversation happen no matter what. However she does not even know what she will discover and the impact of it.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Review if you want!**


	2. The Discover

**Hello everyone! Here I bring to you the chapter 2 of my story. I hope you like! This is getting intense!**

* * *

 _In the morning_

" _Oh my God, it 8:00 AM."_ Jeanette firsts thoughts of the day.

Dave woke up her sisters, Alvin and Theodore a bit earlier to go to he shopping mall because the inauguration would be today and it would be full of people. Dave left Simon and Jeanette sleeping. In the car leaving home Brittany asked about her sister.

"Dave, Jeanette didn't want to come?" She asked.

"No, she..." Dave almost said the truth. "...didn't want to come. But don't worry, you and Eleanor will help me buy some clothes to her right?"

"Sure!" Both answered.

 _Back at home._

Jeanette looked to Simon's bed, he was there, sleeping. So she got up and went to the bathroom to get ready to breakfast. She had a breakfast alone however she didn't clean the kitchen because she thought Simon would have it too. After that she sat on the sofa to watch TV. She noticed Simon get up and had breakfast alone in silence. Then he sat on the sofa too, far from Jeanette. She felt ignored.

 _"_ _All right, I have to do it, it is now or never." Jeanette thought._

"Good morning, mister." She joked.

"Ah... good morning..." He replied.

"Can I finish cleaning the kitchen?" She asked, she was a bit nervous.

"Sure." He answered, without looking at her.

Jeanette went to the kitchen to clean it, while Simon was watching TV. _"That wasn't difficult, however he acted as nothing had happened."_ She thoughts. After that she went back to the TV room, and she sat a little closer to him. He just ignored her. Jeanette tried to starts a conversation.

"So…, do you plan to do something today?" She asks, shyly.

"Probably do nothing all day..." He replied without looking at her.

"Really, do nothing?" At this point, Jeanette was becoming embarrassed.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" He said, a bit annoyed.

"Nothing..." She answered. _"I will have to be more direct to get to the point."_ She knew she would have to be more direct. After a few seconds of silence. "Don't you noticed nothing different…?" She asked.

"Different in you? He replied, looking at her trying to find something different.

"No, not in me..." She hesitated to say what she needed to say, she nervous with folded hands.. "Between us..."

"Us?" He was intrigued.

"Yeah, us!" She exclaimed. "Don't you see?"

"See what?" He turned the TV off, because he wanted to understand what she was trying to say.

"This is our first conversation in a month..." She couldn't hold it and dropped a tear.

"What? Are you serious?" He really was in shock.

"Yes, I am serious! You have no idea how that hurt me!" She couldn't hold her tears. "Thinking I could have done something worse!" She remember the time when Simon asked her to be his girlfriend and refused. She knew she had hurt him at that time, and for that reason she got closer to him even more.

Simon was speechless. He couldn't believe what he had done. She has to finish what she started.

"Don't think you did that only with me! You forgot your brothers! You forgot Dave..."

"Now you went too far! I didn't ignore Dave, I would never do that! You know me!" He exclaimed, annoyed.

"I thought I knew you but I didn't… You did ignored him..." She replied. She hold her tears for now. "Do you really think I wouldn't go to the shopping mall if he hadn't asked for me to stay yesterday?"

After what Jeanette said, a flashback started in Simon's head. He was slowly realizing what he had been for a month, reminding the moments he made a mistake. It was a lot for a chipmunk to understand in one day and it was very, very painful. He couldn't understand why he was acting like that. He was alone, at least he thought he was. _"What have I done? How will I fix the mess I made?" He thought._ At this moment, Jeanette sat right next to him, hold his hand.

"Please, tell me what happened between you and Wilson." She looked to his eyes.

"Wilson?" He froze for a while. He realized Wilson did something to him very, very wrong.

"Please, I beg you. I don't wanna see you away from me anymore..." She hugged him to give him some comfort to speak. "Please..."

Simon was speechless for a few moments, he was thinking about everything between him and Wilson. He couldn't believe himself. He was understanding why everything happened in that way. He has never felt such a pain like that before.

Jeanette didn't know that she would listen to something really disturbing.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Review please :)**

 **PS: I will only post the next chapter if I get some reviews on this one. You don't need to be honest with me, you can say if you liked the story or no.**


	3. The Explanation

**Here I bring to you Chapter 3. I hope you will enjoy! I give up on getting reviews on this story, but that won't stop finishing it.**

* * *

" _I wish I could be with her right now, give her some support or listen to what Simon has to say..."_ Dave thoughts at the shopping mall. Dave could never imagine the truth behind Simon's weird behavior.

 _At home_

After a moment of silence, Simon hugged her, getting Jeanette by surprise. She felt his tears on her shoulder. She could have pushed him away from her because she wanted him to speak however she missed his embrace so much, she couldn't do that. Simon finally broke the silence.

"I am sorry, Jean, for everything that I have done.." Simon said, looking at her holding his tears. "I am really sorry, please, forgive me."

"Simon, don't do that, please..." Jeanette knew he would kiss her any moment. She was right. Simon slowly got closer to her lips but she stopped him. "Simon, stop it" She exclaimed, holding him to not kiss her

"What? I thought you would like to kiss me after all this time." Simon replied.

"I do want that…" She blushed. "But I want explanations too! You suddenly became yourself again, I want to know why!"

"Well. I think you deserve to know..." Simon knew that would be very painful to him, but he had to do it. After that, he sat on the sofa again. He had stand up to hug Jeanette. She also sat next to him to hear what he has to say.

"Everything started one month ago..." Simon started.

* * *

 _Flashback from a month ago_

 _Science class in the morning. You were at another class. I remember that was the first time I saw Wilson, He was the new student, new chipmunk student. He has my height, lighter fur than mine and does not use glasses. He was nervous because it was his first class. So, he sat next to the only person who looked like him, me. We started to talk._

 _"_ _Hello. I am Wilson. I am new here." Wilson said._

 _"_ _Hi. I am Simon, pleasure to meet you." I was trying to pay attention._

 _"_ _You are Simon from Alvin and The Chipmunks?" He asked, insisting to talk with me._

 _"_ _Can we talk later?" I replied._

 _After that, he kept quite during the class. However, right after the class he called me to spend the interval with him. That was the moment I started to get away from my brothers, from Dave, and for you. I didn't know what I was doing. You know me. I thought I was doing the right thing, you know. Wilson was alone, I thought there was nothing wrong in be his friend. So, at the interval, I was going to hang out with you and the others, but he called me. I couldn't leave him alone._

 _"_ _Hey, sit with me." Wilson called._

 _"_ _Guys, I catch you later." I left you and them because of him. I sat near to him and answered his question. "About what you had asked me, yeah, I am from Alvin and the Chipmunks."_

 _"_ _Cool! Who were you with?" He asked_

 _"_ _My brothers and The Chipettes..." That question was a bit weird._

 _"_ _The Chipettes? They live with you?" He wondered, I don't know why._

 _"_ _Yeah. Why?" I asked, that was really weird._

 _"_ _Nothing..." He replied. He left embarrassed but I thought he would ask about you._

 _"_ _So, do you live near by?" I asked changing the subject._

 _"_ _Yeah, a few quarters from the school..." He answered. The bell rang._

 _When I was leaving the refectory, I looked at you, my brothers and your sisters. You were looking at me, wondering why I had not been with you. At home in the same day I remember that I presented him to all of you. He never talked to the others, only me and you but you got away from him. I would have known why if I had talked to you at that time. Wilson always wanted me to stay near to him, you know, I was the only one who listen to him. That was my biggest mistake, I accepted that. Everytime we were in the school, he did everything to make me stay beside him. Sometimes I wanted to go to the library to spend some time with you, he didn't let me do so._

 _I spent so much time with him, I enjoyed that for some reason. I had the illusion that was more comfortable with him than with you. For that reason I didn't hesitated anymore in stay with him. In our conversations he always insisted that he was always right._ _I should have stood up for myself, and confronted him in his decisions._

 _After 2 weeks of friendship, we were very close friends. I remember that you, yours sisters and my brothers had said to me that I should have got away him because he was a very weird chipmunk and a bad company. I remind that you tried to talk to me privately to say that the truth about Wilson. However I refused because Wilson told me all of you were wrong about him. I was deeply wrong about Wilson, actually. In that time I got away from you even more._

 _I was blinded. I didn't realized he was using me. Using me just to say he has an ally, a friend. I wonder if our friendship mean anything to him. He could have talked to you, your sisters or my brothers. Since I was his only friend I didn't want to leave him alone. I just tried to be a good person. I was foolish on trusting him. How can I be so stupid…_

 _Suddenly, Jeanette interrupts the flashback*._

* * *

"You are not stupid!" She exclaimed, shyly.

* * *

 ***Flashback in this story is Simon telling Jeanette what happened.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **PS: Chapter 4 is ready, I will only post it if I get some review on this story.**


	4. The Bonding

**Hello everyone :3 I hope you are enjoying this story. Here I bring to you Chapter 4. I hope you like!**

* * *

Simon was really impressed with her words. He thought she would be very mad at him. However she didn't have the heart to do that.

"Of course I am, look the mess I made!" Simon replied. "No one will ever forgive me..." Jeanette's ears dropped with those words.

"You did nothing wrong, Simon..." She looked to his eyes. "You did what you thought was right, you tried to help a friend..."

"I know, but I should have never replaced you." He said sadly, avoiding her purple eyes. "I am feeling horrible..."

"Simon, you don't need feel in that way..." She was a bit nervous. "He is not your only friend, you know..."

"How to avoid that? I trusted someone who just used me, am I supposed to feel good with that? No!" Simon said. He was mad with himself.

"Simon..." She didn't want to see Simon in that way. "It does not matter what he had done to you..." Simon interrupts her.

"Jean, stop it, that won't help anyway..." Simon was leaving the sofa when he was pulled by Jeanette.

"Wait! It does not matter what he had done to you! You still have your brothers, Dave, and you have..." Jeanette pulled him back to the sofa, in a way that he fell on top of her.

"...me." She couldn't hold her self and kiss him as she wanted before. Simon was surprised but he enjoyed the moment. That kiss melted his heart and made him relax. After a few minutes, they broke up.

"I don't understand, why?" He asked because he believed she was mad at him. Both sat on the sofa again, holding hands.

"Simon, we have been best friends for a long time. I know you like nobody else." She smiled at him.

"How are you not mad at me? I got away from you." He couldn't believe in her words while he look to her beautiful eyes.

"Based on what you told me, you didn't do that on purpose." She replied. "You would never do that with me..." Simon hugged her one more time, he felt loved again.

"And what about the others, they will forgive me?" He was worried about his brothers and Dave.

"Why they wouldn't, silly?" She smiled. "They really care for you, they really love you, Simon. We will always be here for each other, we are a family!" She hugged him, a warm hug. Simon was really devastated inside and started to cry because he remembered his brothers and Dave, how they are important for him.

"I have never felt such a pain before..." That situation really hurt him. He was really sad and cried a little.

"Simon, you made one mistake now." Jeanette said, looking at his eyes. "But you did so many good things for them, for Dave, for me. You have no idea what you mean for them and for me..." He hold his tears for while.

"You really mean these words?" Simon wondered, because that words were heartwarming.

"Yes, I mean all of them." She blushed.

"I will go to my bedroom for a while, Jean." He said leaving the room.

"Right, call me if you need anything." After that she turned the TV on.

After that Simon went to his bedroom because he wanted to lay down for moment and cry. He had put those tears out. And he had to put himself together.

 _"_ _Jeanette is right. I don't need him. I have my own friends at school. I have my brothers, I can talk to her sisters if I need. I have Dave. Tomorrow I will have a serious conversation with him. From now on I will give value to those who really deserve. She had refused my request for dating. Now I can be sure she loves me. I never denied that. I used to have a huge crush on her. Now I truly love her, after what she told today, I don't have any reason to not love her."_ Simon's thoughts.

After 60 minutes relaxing and putting himself together, he called Jeanette.

"Jean, can you come here, please?" He asked.

"Sure, I am coming!" She replied.

When she got into the bedroom, she saw Simon sat on the bed.

"C'mon..., sit here." Simon called her to sit by his side. She blushed with that request but she sat next to him. "Jeanette, I was reflecting about what you said to me a few hours ago."

"So, what's the conclusion?" She knew what she would probably listen to..

"I...I was shocked with all that stuff, I...I wasn't able to absorb everything you said." He said, looking to her eyes, in a shy way. "Now I...I guess you are right about everything."

She couldn't help but hugged him, she was so happy.

"As I said before, we are here for you, I...I am here for you..." Even knowing him for some time and being his best friend, she still blushes.

"I should have known that a long time ago, sweetie." He said, putting his paw on her cheek. He slowly came closer to her face and kissed her smoothly.

"Simon, you must remember you mean a lot to all of us, you mean a lot for me, more than you can ever imagine..." She said, holding his paw. Simon couldn't hold his tears with those words, that was impossible for him. She hugged him when she saw his tears.

"You mean a lot to me, Jean. I can't imagine my life without you." He said after the hug, looking to her eyes. Simon cleaned his tears. After a few minutes of silence. They were on Simon's bed, sat on it.

"Are you better now?" She asked softly.

"I am feeling better. I guess I need to relax a little more, even it is almost midday." He responds to her. "I will lay down for a couple of minutes.

"OK, I will try to find something to do." She smiled and almost left Simon's bed but he kept her.

"Wait..." Simon made her stop for while. "Can… you stay here?" He asked in an innocent way. He was still shy about some things with her.

"Why?" She blushed.

"Company is always good!" He said, hiding the true reason: he didn't want to stay alone.

"I guess you are right!" She giggles.

Then she lay down beside him and stood face to face. They looked for each other for a couple of minutes. Both blushed a lot, until Jeanette made a move and kissed him in seconds. Simon was taken by surprise, because he was distracted by her beauty. He smiled and kissed her back, in a passionate way. Both felt relaxed and very comfortable. Simon hugged her and pulled her closer. He wanted to say a few words to her before sleep for while.

"Jean, you are the best friend I could ask for, I want you to know that you mean a lot to me." Simon put his paw on her cheek.

"Si, after all you did for me, what kind of girl would I be if I dream of leave you alone." Jeanette hugged him one more time and she whispered: _I love you and I want to be your girlfriend,_ before sleeping with him. He knew why she said that and that made him bery happy. He whispered back, smiling: _I love you too._

They slept for a couple of hours. Simon needed that because his feelings got intense with all his conversation with Jeanette. While they slept, Dave arrived with the others at 2:00 PM. Dave wondered what had happened between them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please, I beg you, reader, review this story :(**

 **When I finish this story I will write 2 Simonette one-shots based on The Road Chip, and I will write The Experiment Part Two.**


	5. The Family

**Hello, again. I hope you are enjoying this story. Here I bring to you chapter 5.**

* * *

Brittany run right to her bedroom to try all the clothes she bought and give to her sister Jeanette her clothes. Eleanor followed her to do the same. When they entered in the bedroom they froze when they saw to chipmunks sleeping together. So they climbed their bed in silence. Alvin and Theodore went to the bedroom as well to put their clothes in the wardrobe and give to Simon his clothes. When they got in the bedroom, they were surprised too.

"Alvie, quiet! They are sleeping!" Brittany whispered to them.

"Sorry, I hadn't seen them!" Alvin replied., smiling.

Dave noticed the silence in their room and got worried because he thought they were messing around or Alvin was trying to hide something he did it wrong. He went to their bedroom.

"Hey, guys, is everything all righ..." Dave was interrupted.

"Shhhh. They are sleeping!" All four said. And then Dave noticed both sleeping. However that sound woke up them. Simon rubbed his eyes, and noticed everyone was in there.

"Hey, guys!" Simon smiled at them.

"You are back!" Theodore said with his sweet voice. He jumped over Simon's bed to hug him. Alvin didn't want to admit but he did missed Simon, however he hugged him as well because Brittany insisted! When Simon realized that Dave was there too, he run and jumped on his shoulder and just said three little words.

"I love you, Dave!" He dropped a tear.

"I love you, Simon. I am really happy to see you became yourself again!" Dave replied. After that Simon was meeting with his brothers to see what they had for him.

"Awnnnnnnn!" Brittany and Eleanor said. Jeanette went out of his bed and was meeting with her sisters.

"So Jeanette, how was your day?" Eleanor asked, with her normal giggles.

"It was awesome girls! I enjoyed a lot!" She replied, smiling a lot.

"Jeanette, we will come back to that shopping mall, you need to see their awesome clothes!" Brittany joked and laugh!

"So what do you have for me?" Jeanette was very excited about it!

Dave went to his room, to put his new clothes in the right place. The Chipmunks and The Chipettes were trying their new clothes. After a few minutes, Dave went to their room.

"Simon, Jeanette, did you have launch?" Dave wondered.

"We didn't. We slept and forget about it!" Jeanette blushed a lot because she said that in front of her sisters. And in that moment Alvin and Theodore looked at Simon.

"What? I… we… needed a rest..." Simon was stuttering.

"We got it, Simon." Alvin joked. "You were luck today!" Alvin laugh.

"He were more luck than you, Alvie." Brittany replied, to piss him off.

"C'mon, Britt, are you still mad at me because I joked with you at that store?" He said, laughing.

"You know what you did, Alvin Seville!" She said, to piss Alvin off. After that Alvin tried to apologize her. But she was only make fun of him.

"I will make something for you to eat because we had launch in the shopping mall." Dave said to Simon and Jeanette, he went to the kitchen to prepare some food.

"Sounds good, Dave, we are coming!" Simon replied to Dave. So Simon whispered to Jeanette. _"So, when we are going to tell them, you know, we are together?" She whispered back. "You really think we have tell something? They already caught us sleeping together, silly boy."_

While Simon and Jeanette were eating, Alvin and Brittany were on the sofa watching TV, Theodore and Eleanor were finishing packing his new clothes.

"Simon and Jeanette, in my room, I guess we have a lot to talk." Dave said, smiling.

"We are going!" Both said in the same time. They looked each other and laugh together.

 _In Dave's room_

Dave was curious and wanted to know what happened between them during the day.

"So, guys, how was your day?" Dave asked, while he sat on the bed.

"It was quite intense, I guess..." Simon replied, looking to Jeanette.

"Simon, you are looking like yourself again, what's happened?" Dave asked, trying to be innocent.

"I talked to Jeanette while you were out, and she made me realize what I became and what I was doing." He said smiling at her.

"That is really good to hear!" Dave replied in a happy way. "Would you mind to explain to me?" Simon froze for a couple of seconds because he didn't want to remember everything, but Jeanette comforted him.

"You can do this." She put her paw on his should, in a sign of comfort.

"I will try..." Simon replied. Simon told everything to Dave, even some details he hadn't told to Jeanette.

 _Dave, I will tell what I told Jeanette a few hours ago. A month ago, in a science class. I was waiting the start of the class. It would start in a few minutes. When I saw a new chipmunk student. I could see he was nervous, looking for a seat but he didn't know where to sit because he didn't know anyone. However he sat next to the person who was like him, that means me. I thought with myself: what is wrong in making a new friendship. The new chipmunk introduce himself as Wilson and asked me if I was Simon from Alvin and the Chipmunks. I asked him if we could talk later because I wanted to pay attention to the class due to be one of my favorites._

 _So right after the class, I was going to the refectory to hang out with Alvin, Theo, Brittany and Jean. I would jump to the table when Wilson called me to chat with him. As I said to him before that we would talk later, I couldn't refuse, so I said to them that I would see them later. In our first conversation I did not noticed anything suspicious. In our first conversation he said that he lived near the school. When I said I lived with the chipettes, he was surprised. I didn't know why. This day I started to get away from everyone. I thought I was doing the right thing, be the company for someone lonely._

 _Now I see he used me a lot in several moments. He used to ask me for favors. Every time that the teachers made us do some work in double, Wilson wanted to do with me. Even when I really wanted to do with Jeanette. I always did those works all by myself. Every time he wanted a book in library, I looked for him. I did a lot of favors for him. He always kept me busy. Even at home, when I need to do a homework for him. I remember that my brothers and you, Dave, told to get away from him because you notice more tired than normal, that I was overloading myself. I was so blinded that I defended him in front all of you._

 _I don't know why he did that to me, but it was very wrong. Today when Jeanette talked to me. I realized everything that I had done._

* * *

"...and that what happened." Simon finished his explanation.

"Wow, I must say I really impressed." Dave said, surprised with Simon's words. "I am really glad you come back. I was worried about you..."

"I know..." Simon replied, full of remorse and sorrow. "I...I am really... sorry, I never mean to." Jeanette's heart melted when Simon show remorse and sorrow to Dave. Dave knew he was telling the truth. Dave grab Simon and put him on his should for a hug.

"But I forgive you, Simon." Dave said.

"Thanks, Dave!" Simon said, smiling at him. "Now I will do the right thing! Promise!"

"I believe in you!" Dave smiled. "You can go now, Simon. Jeanette, I want to talk to you."

"I wait for you behind the door." Simon said to Jeanette.

"Jeanette, thanks for your effort! It worth it!" Dave said, smiling to her.

"That is the best I can do for you letting me and my sisters live with you." She giggles.

"You can go now! I guess I need to rest my legs!" Dave laugh. He had to walk in a huge shopping!

In the rest of the day, a Sunday, Simon took advantage on that and enjoyed every single moment with everyone. That was a very good and intense day. As the night was coming, Simon showed tense, even though he was among his brothers and the Chipettes, which for him meant a lot. He felt loved again, he felt he was important for them. Indeed he was. However he knew he will have to something tomorrow, very painful. Simon will talk to Wilson for last time.

 _At 10:00 PM_

Alvin, Theodore and the Chipettes were in their own beds, ready to sleep. Brittany convinced Alvin to sleep earlier. As Dave had said, the Chipettes were a good influence. Simon was tense, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't find a comfortable position. Jeanette, from her bed, saw Simon very afflicted. She decided to jump over his bed.

"Simon, are you alright?" She whispered, softly, looking at him, because everyone was sleeping.

"I...I can't… sleep..." He said, he was really anxious. Jeanette decided to something about it. Then Simon felt someone entering under his blanket. when he realized who was it. He saw precious purple eyes. When he really noticed what she was doing, he just felt an arm, a head over his chest and a kiss on his cheek. He felt something he has never felt before. Simon felt secure, hugged in a unique way. Then he kissed her cheek back.

Simon thought she wouldn't sleep with him, he thought she would leave in a few minutes. He was wrong. Jeanette did that. When Simon finally find peace to sleep, she was asleep.

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Love doesn't have to be perfect, just unconditional."**_

 **I will end this story for now to work on something bigger.**

 **Thanks for reading! Review, please! I love reviews!**

 **Changes of plans, the stories I said I will write in last chapter can wait to be writen.**

 **Here what I will do: I will write 6 love letters from my heart.**


End file.
